Ritān
by Iris Eevee Mendoza
Summary: Dos chicos extraños aparecen en la pacifica vida de la aldea de Konoha en busca de algo. la salvacion de su mundo entero un mundo debastado solo ellos pueden ayudarlos... pero las cosas seran mas dificiles con tantos sentimientos de pormedio
1. Ritān

Llovía, una fuerte lluvia invadía aquella aldea en caos explosiones causados por los ninjas en guerra no dejaban de resonar

Tres chicos encapuchados corrían lo más rápido que podían su vida dependía de ellos debían encontrar un lugar seguro para ejecutar su jutsu lo antes posible

El sonido de sus respiraciones denotaba que llevaban mucho tiempo sin descanso alguno-¡rápido entren!-grito uno de los jóvenes mientras entraban en un edificio en ruinas corrieron hasta entrar en una habitación más o menos grande-rápido Takeshi haz el sello ahora-hablo más tranquilo

-necesitare tiempo-respondió el joven de cabello rojo-vigilen lo hare rápido

-Hitomi vigila tu izquierdo-ordeno-yo me encare de la derecha-un silencio reino por unos minutos mientras los jóvenes permanecía serio, vigilantes a cualquier movimiento enemigo que pudiera arruinar el jutsu de su amigo

-Shinachiku…-murmuro la joven sin dejar de vigilar-¿crees que podremos lograrlo…?

-debemos hacerlo-comento serio-debemos verlos de nuevo-su mirada se mostraba fría-deben terminar con esto-sentencio-Takeshi ¿ya está listo?

-terminare pronto-murmuro mientras escuchaba a alguien correr entre los escombros-¡atentos!-grito mientras sacaba un kunai y se ponía en guardia, los otros dos le imitaron al sentir ese chakra cerca

De los escombros apareció corriendo una mujer de cabello rojo-al fin los encuentro-murmuro-Takeshi ¿Qué tal va todo?-pregunto seria

-terminare pronto madre-murmuro mientras seguía con lo suyo-¿qué tan mal están las cosas?

-están cerca-sentencio la mujer deben darse prisa e irse de aquí los tres-

-listo-murmuro Takeshi al ver terminado un extraño sello en el piso esto nos permitirá ir, madre acom…

Una explosión detono en el lugar lanzando por los aires a los cuatro presentes-¡maldita sea!-grito la mujer de cabello rojo

-me alegra saber que los encontramos-gritaron varios ninjas extraños al verlos frente a ellos

-¡maldición! Takeshi, Hitomi prepárense-grito el joven líder, pero antes de avanzar a la pelea fue detenido por el brazo de aquella mujer

-detente

-¡de que hablas!

-Shinachiku-lo nombro seria-llévate a Hitomi y a Takeshi de aquí-murmuro

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste váyanse pronto yo los detendré

-¡no te dejaremos! Eres de los pocos que quedan, de los pocos que pueden ayudar a terminar esto-grito mientras la veía darle las espalda y caminar hacia aquellos enemigos-¡que no me oyes!

-respeta a tus mayores-murmuro-date cuenta eso hare-lo miro-ayudo a cambiar este mundo si muero o no eso no importa ahora todo depende de ustedes el destino del mundo shinobi está en sus manos deben cumplir con su misión-sonrió antes de darles las espaldas-yo cumpliré con la mía-hizo una pausa y respiro hondo-proteger el destino de nuestro mundo

-madre acompáñanos-grito Takeshi-sabes que no podrás con ellos-tú no puedes…

-calla-lo miro vete y hazme sentir orgullosa hazlo ahora-dicto mientras se lanzaba contra su perseguidores para darles batalla

Su joven hijo la miraba con temor era lo único que le quedaba era de los pocos shinobis de su generación que aún tenía algo-Takeshi rápido-le llamo la atención Shinachiku-ella tiene razón el futuro de nuestro mundo se decidirá cumpliendo esta misión

Suspiro hondo y reprimo sus ganas de querer correr hasta el lado de su madre y protegerla comenzó a formar una seria de kanjis con sus manos mientras los tres de posicionaban sobre el sello pintado sobre el suelo-esto llevara tiempo-susurro podía ver a su madre librando pelea contra cuatro ninjas armados estaba claro las llevaba de perder, termino el sello-¡NAGAI TABI NOJUTSU!-grito al terminar una luz color blanca emanaba de aquel sello envolviéndolos a los tres vio a su madre por última vez, la vio ser herida y arrojada al suelo apretó los labios-tomara unos segundos que se vallan chicos-dijo sin verlos

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unisón-¿de qué hablas Takeshi?-pregunto asustada la chica

-digo que esta misión rango S ahora depende de ustedes-sonrió y los vio-ustedes deben cambiarlo yo debo quedarme y compartir la misión de mi madre peleare con ella aunque me cuesta la vida confió en ustedes chicos-dijo antes de salir corriendo en rescate de la pelirroja que estaba a punto de recibir el golpe final

Lo vio correr y salvarla-¡Takeshi!-grito su amigo mientras trataba de correr tras él. La luz se convirtió en un destello que los hizo desaparecer pronto de ahí

-Takeshi…-susurro su madre mientras se ponía de pie

Sabía lo que diría "debiste irte"-madre ellos lo lograran no tengo duda

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto se podía escuchar a lo lejos los ruidos de kunais enfrentándose entre-por qué no se rinden-grito un ninja enemigo viéndolos-somos ninjas de país del cobre ustedes no podrán contra nuestro ejército ríndanse y aléjense de esta aldea que reclamamos nuestra

Se encontraban en una pequeña aldea los habitantes podían verse escondidos dentro de las casas frente a este ejercito de doscientos hombres se encontraban doce jóvenes parados de frente a ellos-nosotros somos ninjas de konoha y nunca daremos marcha atrás-sonrió un chico de cabello rubio mientras lideraba aquella pequeña tropa ahora conocida como los doce de konoha-ríndanse ahora

-¡bromeas! Doce niños contra doscientos hombres ¡claro que las llevan de perder todos ataquen sin piedad!-dio la orden aquel líder mientras todo su ejército corría al enfrentamiento

-vamos todos-ttebayo-grito el rubio mientras corría hacia el enfrentamiento seguido por los doce de konoha

-vamos creen que unos niños nos derrotaran-decía un ninja seguido de un pequeño grupo

-no, nos subestimen-sonrió Tenten mientras saltaba a los aires y lanzaba una ráfaga de kunais explosivos. La explosión no tardó en llegar y una nube de humo los envolvió, los ni ninjas que aún quedaban en pie fueron noqueados por el Bo de Tenten

Mientras ella luchaba algunos ninjas la atacaría por la espalda. Una ráfaga de viento los detuvo y frente a ellos apareció un joven de cabello negro-no deberían atacar a una mujer por la espalda enfréntese a mí la hermosa bestia de konoha Rock Lee-grito el joven mientras estaba en posición de batalla

-payaso-murmuro antes de lanzarse contra junto a otros ninjas

-no debe subestimarme-dijo serio el chico de grandes cejas-torbellino arrollador de la hoja-grito mientras noqueaba a los ninjas de uno en uno, al terminar con ese grupo-no subestimen a la hermosa bestia de konoha-dijo respetuoso

-idiotas-murmuro un enemigo-no pueden contra unos niños-dijo molesto mientras veía un insecto posarse sobre su brazo lentamente el numero comenzó a aumentar-¡que es esto!-grito al verse envuelto de unas cantidad enorme de insectos junto a sus compañeros

-no deberían subestimar nuestra carta del triunfo-dijo mientras veía a sus insectos encargarse aquellos ninjas

-Akamaru-grito el joven castaño-acabemos con esto-dijo entusiasta al recibir los ladridos de su perro como respuesta

-¿Qué un perro? Bromeas chico-dijeron varios

-a ellos ¡GATSUGA!-grito mientras se transformaba en un remolino junto a Akamaru y derribaban a un enorme grupo de enemigos

Una joven rubia hacia un sello apuntando con sus manos a algunos enemigos-transferencia de mente clonada-menciono antes de caer al suelo su mente viajo hacia dos de sus enemigos para poder controlarlos y que ellos mismo terminaran con sus compañeros-Shikamaru encárgate de mi cuerpo-grito desde uno de los cuerpos mientras emprendía la pela

-tsk, que problemático-murmuro mientras se posicionaba frente el cuerpo de la rubia y los enemigo –Kage Nui no Jutsu-terntaculos de sombra aparecieron atacando a cada enemigo que se aproximaba. Quedaban inmóviles cosidos al suelo por aquel jutsu-chouji es tu turno o-dijo con desgane

El joven asintió-cuenta conmigo Shikamaru ¡bola de tanque humano!-grito mientras su cuerpo se hacía una esfera gigante que rodaba aplastando al enemigo

A lo lejos se veía a la más joven de los doce de konoha peleando con su byakugan-¡junken!-atacaba ferozmente al enemigo de uno a uno

-¡Hinata-sama!-grito el castaño mientras atacaba a un ninja que iba a atacar por la espalda-se encuentra bien

-Neji-nii-san-murmuro-gracias- dijo mientras ambos se concentraban en su ataque rodeados por muchos ninjas ambos hicieron un ataque en unisón-¡HAKKESHOU KAITEN!-gritaron mientras un remolido de chakra en forma de bola era creado por ellos eliminando muchos enemigos

Por otro lado-no creo que sea justo enfrentarme a una mujer indefensa-sonrió el enemigo

-¿indefensa?-sonrió la de pelo rosa mientras se lanzaba con aquel ninja, salto sobre él y lo dejo estampado en un enorme cráter en el piso provocado por su fuerza sobre humana-¿Quién sigue?-sonrió mientras tronaba sus nudillos y veía al resto de ninjas temblar al verla

El joven Uchiha luchaba no muy lejos con su mangekyou sharingan activado-¡SUSANOO!-llamo mientras atacaba a muchos enemigos

-teme no quieras creer que serás el héroe-grito el rubio mientras pasaba al lado de su amigo-¡kage bunshin no jutsu-se convirtió en cien clones de sombra-¡RASENGAN!-grito mientras un bombardeo de rasengan caía sobre el enemigo

Una nube de polvo rodeo el campo al empezar a disiparse se veían ninjas caídas, los pocos que quedaban al lado del líder los que habían quedado en pie huyeron del lugar. El gran líder del bando enemigo los miro aterrados frente a él estaban los doce de konoha dispuestos a pelear. Al verse acorralado y al ver a su gran ejercito derrotado opto por la mejor opción-¡el país del cobre se retira!-grito mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

Los doce de konoha volvieron a sus posturas originales viéndose con satisfacción al haber terminado aquella misión encargada por la hokage proteger esa pequeña aldea caracterizada por ser demasiado rica el oro

-eso fue fácil-ttebayo-sonrió Naruto mientras veía a sus compañeros

Sakura golpeo su cabeza-deja de comportarte como líder-lo regaño-¡el líder es Shikamaru!-grito señalando al joven

-Sakura-chan eres mala-lloraba el rubio mientras frotaba su cabeza

-todo está bien-interrumpió Shikamaru-ser líder es muy problemático, ahora debemos asegurarnos de que todos estén bien en la aldea

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la aldea donde fueron recibidos con elogios felicitaciones no se podía esperar menos de los doce de konoha ellos se habían vuelto famosos en todo el país del fuego luego del regreso del Uchiha el equipo estaba completo eran una de las armas secretas de la aldea oculta de konoha

Después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien tomaron rumbo hacia konoha esa misión había sido repentina por lo que todos debían regresar todos tenían nuevas misiones asignadas la demanda por los ninjas de konoha había crecido se decía que era difícil superar a la aldea oculta de la hoja con tan poderosos ninjas por eso la demanda de países vecinos para misiones había incrementado todos los necesitaban

Todos saltaban de rama en rama Hinata y Neji llevaban activo su byakugan en caso de algún ataque

Un escalofrió recorrió a la Hyuga de manera momentánea cambian do la expresión de su rostro-¿sucede algo Hinata?-pregunto sino a su lado

Ella negó levemente-no… solo creí haber sentido un chakra diferente-murmuro por lo bajo sin quitar su desconcierto por esa sensación

-¿estas segura que estas bien?-pregunto su amigo

-no te preocupes sino-kun-trato de sonreír

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Naruto saltando a la espalda de la chica. Cuando ella volteo lo miro de frente muy cerca de ella provocándole un desmayo en pleno salto por fortuna siendo atrapada por Akamaru

-¡Naruto que le hiciste!-grito Kiba al lograr atrapar a su compañera con el rostro todo rojo

-¡no hice nada!-grito indignado

Todos se detuvieron y lo miraron serios al final nunca cambiaria todos sabían los sentimientos de la chica por Naruto incluso el mismo rubio los sabia pero parecía que no entendía todo lo que causaba en ella-¿Qué?! Enserio no hice nada!-grito suspiraron no tenía remedio todos decidieron seguí con su camino

Ninguno lo sabía pero aquel inconveniente los había hecho perder un rastro de chakra muy grande no muy lejos de ellos

No muy lejos un destellos de luz se produjo en el bosque seguido de una ráfaga de viento que invadió el lugar

-¡Takeshi!-grito el chico mientras caía al suelo polvoriento

-Shinachiku estas bien-se apresuró la chica a ayudar a su amigo que yacía en el suelo

-¿Cómo pudo quedarse?-murmuro apretando la tierra bajo sus manos-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir perdiéndolos?...

La joven no supo que decir se sentían cansados por el viaje-todo depende de nosotros-murmuro-es nuestro deber cumplir a la perfección esta misión

El joven se puso de pie-vamos Hitomi debemos irnos de aquí y encontrar las aldea-menciono de mala gana

-¿Por qué no usa tu…-fue interrumpida por el chico

-tenemos prohibido usar cualquier técnica ¿recuerdas?-dijo sin mirarla

-pero así seria más rápido

-no-sentencio-ni tu ni yo debemos usar ninguna técnica que nos delate ¿de acuerdo?-la vio directamente-solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo y técnicas comunes

Ella asintió levemente esta misión seria más difícil de lo que algunas vez había vivido todo el futuro del mundo shinobi dependía de dos simples niños-caminemos juntos-dijo poniéndose a su lado-yo también quiero… verlos pronto-dijo con un deje de tristeza

El joven solo caminaba era hora de cumplir su misión

Los doce de konoha había llegado a la aldea festejaban en un puesto de comida las horas pasaron hasta hacerse de noche cada uno se fue con sus respectivos equipos a sus hogares quedando solo el grupo siete caminando por las calles de konoha

-fue una gran misión-sonrió Sakura al medio de sus dos amigos

El Uchiha solo se inmuto a hacer un simple-hmp

Mientras el rubio lo miro-eres aguafiestas Sasuke ¿tienes miedo que me haya visto mejor que tú?-sonrió el rubio burlonamente

-no me importa que te veas mejor-sonrió de medio lado mientras Naruto y Sakura lo veían asombrado ¿Sasuke alaga a Naruto?-hasta los idiotas necesitan sus cinco minutos de fama

-maldito teme-grito el rubio furioso buscando pelea

La chica solo reía miraba a sus amigos mirarse con odio abrazo a cada uno del brazo-extraña esto-sonrió mientras ellos solo se limitaban a verla había pasado años desde que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como equipo todo aparentemente mejoraba. Los tres chicos se perdieron en las calles de konoha había sido un día cansado merecían descansar

A la mañana siguiente

El rubio yacía dormido sobre su cama no tenía planes de levantarse en todo el día-quiero ramen viejo-decía entre sueños

-Uzumaki Naruto-le llamaron

-si viejo-sonrió el rubio con hambre-me darás mas ramen

-hokage-sama lo necesita en la torre ahora mismo

El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver a un anbu frente a su cama. De un grito de sorpresa salto de la cama-¡que!-grito furioso

-hokage-sama lo necesita en la torre de los hokages es urgente-dijo antes de desvanecerse

El rubio en el suelo frotaba su cabeza-que querrá la vieja a estas horas-murmuro cansado-lo mejor era darse prisa

En la torre del hokage

Naruto entro por la puerta-que quieres obachan-dijo restregándose los ojos ahí estaban Sasuke y Sakura

-me alegra que llegues Naruto es una misión urgente-dijo sin ningún interés de discutir con el

-¿de qué trata Tsunade-sama?-pregunto su alumna

-hace unos minutos un ninja llego en malas condiciones a la puerta de konoha al parecer se libra una pela no muy lejos de aquí una caravana de mercadería fue atacada por ladrones que querían sus pertenecías, al negarse comenzaron a atacarlos y al parecer dos niños intervinieron debido a que dieron pela han amenazado con matar a los rehenes-todos la miraron serios-el mercader que llego aquí uso un raro jutsu de tele transportación que le permitió llegar en minutos ustedes deben ir hasta aquel lugar y evitar una masacre entendió-los miro serios

-entendido hokage-sama-respondieron los tres antes de desaparecer

-Tsunade-sama pasa algo-pregunto Shizune al ver una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de la mujer

-nada solo me hacen recordar mis día junto a Orochimaru y Jiraiya-sonrió y siguió su papeleo

No muy lejos mercaderes se encontraban atados de pies y manos, un grupo de hombres fornidos amenazaba con quitarles la vida de no ser que los niños frente a ellos se rindieran

-Shinachiku dejémoslo-murmuro la niña-es mejor conservar sus vidas que sus pertenecías

-no Hitomi debemos salvarlos por eso somos ninjas por eso estamos aquí no has aprendido nada con todo lo que ha pasado-grito decidió a vencer a aquellos hombre

-estamos débiles-susurro no podemos aguantar ni siquiera en pie-sintió sus piernas temblar sabía que el chico estaba igual no comían desde hace día y transportarse había consumido todo su chakra-rindámonos

-¡no lo hare!-grito no descansare hasta verlos en el suelo-dijo decidido

-si quieres morir no tengo ningún problema dijo un hombre mientras dirigía un fuerte golpe hasta los niños ya nada podían hacer solo protegerse con sus brazos

Asia acababa todo pensó el chico no pude protegerlos-dijo a sus adentros solo esperaba aquel golpe de gracia contra su cabeza…

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron hasta mas no poder frente a ellos estaban un joven rubio y un azabache que habían dejado en el suelo a aquel hombre que se disponía a matarlos

Sus piernas no podían más se dejó caer con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro la joven cayo de rodillas impotente sin poder dejar de verlos. El chico por su parte los miraba con la mayor sopresa de su vida sin poder expresar emoción alguna… eran ellos…


	2. Extraños

De rodillas se encontraba en el piso la joven sin poder terminar de asimilar lo que pasaba, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su mente en shock no podía creer que estuviera frente a ella

-¡Sasuke, Naruto!-grito una joven mientras llegaba al lado de los niños

-todo está bien Sakura-chan-sonrió el rubio a mitad de la pelea-asegúrate de que estés bien-dijo en un tono más serio

La joven se percató de la presencia de aquellos niños en estado de shock-¿estás bien?-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de la chica

Por fin reacción con brusquedad volteo y miro fijamente a la joven de cabello rosa-

¿te encuentras bien?-susurro

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder su mirada se llenó de terror al verla, un pequeño ruido escapo de su boca en un intento de gritar callo sentada al suelo

-estas bien-menciono la chica de ojos jade más preocupada por la reacción que ahora había tomado la menor, extendió su mano solo para verla retroceder mientras se arrastraba de espaldas por el piso mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su cara

Retrocedía tan rápido como podía hasta que choco con su amigo que se encontraba de pie viendo la pelea. El joven Shinachiku reacciono al sentir un golpe en su pierna, volteo y ahí miro a Sakura extendiendo su mano a Hitomi y a Hitomi en el suelo a sus pies. Reacciono y se agacho cubriendo la cara de Hitomi con su capa sabía perfectamente que la joven no resistiría verla mas tiempo antes de colapsar

La pelea termino y un orgulloso rubio veía a los ladrones derrotados junto a su amigo de mirada seria-muchas gracias nos han salvado-menciono uno de los comerciantes

-no agradezca-sonrió-somos ninjas de konoha-el joven azabache mirada hacia atrás sin prestar atención al rubio, el rubio lo noto-he teme ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado

Desvió la vista hacia donde veía Sasuke y ahí vio aquella extraña escena aquel chico protegiendo a su compañera de ¿Sakura?

-están bien chicos-dijo mientras caminaban hacia ellos

Shinachiku lo miro fijamente era el, Naruto Uzumaki, no le quito la vista ni un minuto, Naruto no sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada tan extraña

¿se encuentran bien?-volvió a pregunta Sakura tratando de tocar a la chica en el suelo

Un rápido golpe alejo su mano de la chica-está bien-afirmo Shinachiku antes de ponerse de pie y tomar a la joven en brazos, comenzó a caminar dándoles la espalda a aquellos tres chicos

-¡oye al menos agradece!-grito Naruto mientras veía al joven alejarse pero lo único que pudo recibir fue una fulminante mirada de parte de el

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura solo los vieron alejarse siguiendo extrañamente el camino hacia konoha

Shinachiku camino algunos minutos con la joven en brazos-Shinachiku…-susurro-estoy bien… caminare

-cállate-la miro a los ojos-no puedes mantenerte en pie estas débil-murmuro

-sabes que soy más fuerte que tu

-no después de lo que acabas de ver-la joven guardo silencio tenía razón todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado después de verlos a ellos. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos bruscamente cuando el joven cayó al piso de rodillas aun sosteniéndola

-¡Shinachiku!-se asustó al verlo y trato de ponerse de pie

-estoy bien-susurro mientras trataba de ponerse de nuevo de pie y le impedía a la chica levantarse de sus brazos-solo fue un accidente

-no es cierto estas mal-repuso

-claro que no-pero cayo de nuevo al piso de rodillas sin poder levantarse

-claro que si-repuso una voz tras de ellos

Hitomi cubrió su cara conocía perfectamente esa voz, Uchiha Sasuke

Shinachiku lo vio-porque nos siguen-dijo molesto al ver a los tres a unos pasos de ellos ¿desde cuándo los seguían? Acaso estaba tan débil para no notar sus presencias

-no es nuestra culpa-dijo Naruto de mala gana-ustedes van por el camino hacia konoha igual que nosotros

Apretó la mandíbula, lo había olvidado debió esperar a que ellos se fuesen primero para no encontrarlos tan pronto, trato de ponerse de pie pero casi deja caer a Hitomi al piso

-dámela-dijo Sasuke de espaldas frente a él indicando que le dejara cargar a la chica. La apretó fuerte a su cuerpo en clara acción de no permitirle al Uchiha acercarse pero sintió un leve moviente en su pecho la joven asentía con la cabeza para que dejara que este la cargara la miro y con un fuerte sentimiento de molestia la ayudaba a acomodarse sobre la espalda de Sasuke

El Uchiha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar-deberíamos apresurar el paso o podrían desmayarse del cansancio-dijo Sakura al ponerse a su lado

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama-¿quieres que te ayude?-dijo Naruto al joven que iba a su lado pero lo único que consiguió fue que el joven apresurara el paso dejándolo atrás-¿pero que problema tiene?-dijo con cara de aséptico

Por su lado Sasuke sentía como los brazos de la chica se aferraban a su cuello y su espalda se mojaba levemente debido a las lágrimas de la chica no entendía por qué pero un extraño presentimiento le surgía sobre esos dos eran unos chicos muy extraños

En las puertas de konoha

Los cinco habían llegado se podía ver el cansancio en la cara de Shinachiku mientras Hitomi aún no bajaba de la espalda de Sasuke-estamos aquí-logro mencionar-Hitomi vámonos-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro de la aldea

-eh… lo siento pero no puedes irte-dijo Sakura

-¿porque?-repuso molesto

-Tsunade-sama querrá verlos ella escucho sobre su pela-dijo viendo al muchacho-debemos llevarlos

El joven apretó los puños y regreso caminando en dirección a la torre del Hokage seguido por los otros

En la torre del Hokage

Tsunade tenía de frente a los dos jóvenes frente a su escritorio en la habitación se encontraba el equipo 7 y Shizune atentos a lo que Tsunade iba a decir

Los inspecciono de pies a cabeza podía calcular que no tenían más de 10 u 11 años de edad, ambos cubrían sus cuerpo y cabeza con una capa color gris oscuro solo podía ver sus caras, la de ella era blanca y tenía unos fríos ojos negros mientras él era igual de blanco pero no podía ver el color de sus ojos tenía unos visores color verde sobre ellos, lo que más le llamo la atención es que ninguno poseía un protector visible que demostrara de que aldea provenían-y bien… pueden decirme por que han venido a konoha

-estamos en una misión-respondió cortante Shinachiku

Tsunade los miro inspeccionando sus estados-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-mi nombre es Hitomi…

-y el mío Shinachiku-interrumpió a la chica dejando muy en claro que no continuara con el tono de su voz

-bien-siguió con su habitual papeleo-Shizune asígnales algún para quedar-ordeno

-pe, pe, pero Tsunade-sama-repuso sorprendida por la orden no entendía porque no seguía con el interrogatorio

-solo hazlo-miro a los jóvenes-aunque traten de hacerse los fuertes tu no podrás mantenerte en pie por más tiempo-dijo señalando a Shinachiku-y ella se desmayara de un momento a otro, descansen y mañana temprano seguiremos hablando ¿quedo claro?

Shizune asintió

Hitomi miro la expresión seria de su compañero y luego vio a Tsunade no le extrañaba que se diera cuenta de su condición no por nada era conocida como la mejor ninja médico y ahora pudo comprobarlo-gracias… Tsunade-sama-respondió la joven al ver que su compañero no diría nada

-pueden retirarse ordeno a los presentes el equipo 7 se fue mientras los jóvenes fueron guiados por otro ninja a su lugar de descanso

-Tsunade-sama…-murmuro Shizune al haberse ido todos

-son niños-respondió simplemente-no hay prisa-siguió con su papeleo al lado de una no muy satisfecha Shizune

Shinachiku y Hitomi se encontraban en el apartamento que Tsunade les había permitido usar

-Hitomi puedes dormir en la habitación yo dormiré en el sofá-dijo el chico sentándose

-está bien…-murmuro caminando a su cuarto

-Hitomi

-¿sí?

-no importa-murmuro-solo hazlo sabes que no me importa

La joven lo miro y entro a su cuarto la puerta se cerró y tras ella pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de la chica un llanto nada apacible, cerró los ojos sabía que no podía hacer más que dejarla en paz debes en cuando esa era la única forma en que ella sacaba sus sentimientos

En las calles de konoha

-que niños tan raros-menciono Sakura mientras caminaba en medio de sus dos compañeros

-ese niño que se cree-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-vamos Naruto déjate de eso-dijo molesta

-solo trate de ayudarlo-repuso molesto-parece Sasuke en miniatura-dijo de mala gana pero fue callado por un golpe

-deja de meter a Sasuke en todos tus problemas-grito molesta

-Sakura-chan eres muy mala-sollozo el rubio

-vamos déjate de juegos debiste haberlo notado eran extraños tú también lo notaste verdad Sasuke-kun-sonrió mientras veía al chico a su lado

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-se oyó un grito y luego se encontraba Ino sobre la espalda de Sasuke abrazándolo

-¡INO CERDA!-grito Sakura mientras la amenazaba con su puño-¡suéltalo!

-¿eh? Por qué debo hacerte caso frente de marquesina -sonrió la rubia aferrándose al brazo del Uchiha

-Ino suéltame-dijo el joven algo avergonzado ante la acción

-maldita suéltalo-grito Sakura mientras lo tomaba del otro brazo y tenía una batalla de mirada con Ino

-Sakura…-dijo nervioso con un pequeño sonrojo

-maldito teme te llevas todas la atención-dijo el rubio que había sido puesto de lado

-bu, buenos días na, Naruto-kun-se oyó el murmullo de Hinata tras el

-eh-volteo a verla-buenos días Hinata-sonrió mientras la joven se sonrojaba-esto… ¿Por qué estas con Ino?-dijo extrañado ante la combinación de las dos chicas tan opuestas

-tuvimos una misión juntas tuvimos que ayudar en una granja no muy lejos de aquí-respondió Ino sin soltar a Sasuke-¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí a estas hora? No deberían estar entrenando-dijo extrañada de verlos tan temprano en la ciudad

-para tu información cerda también tuvimos una misión-dijo jalando a Sasuke alejándolo de Ino pero sin soltarlo lo que llevo a una pela de jaloneos por Sasuke

-que, que tal estuvo su misión-dijo Hinata al lado de Naruto

-nada mal pero tuvimos que ayudar a unos niños muy raros-dijo de mala gana

-¿raros?

-si la vieja Hokage pidió verlos son muy extraños

-Hokage-sama debe tener sus razones-dijo mientras lo veía

-lo que sea tengo hambre-grito-vamos todos por un tazón de ramen

-¡yo voy!-grito Ino-tengo hambre-dijo mientras se llevaba a Sasuke junto a ella y seguía a Naruto

-cerda regrésalo-gritaba Sakura mientras volvía a tomar a Sasuke y caminaba con ellos

-vienes Hinata-dijo Naruto mientras se tenía y la veía

Su corazón latía fuerte ante aquella invitación-voy-dijo mientras apresuraba el paso para quedar al lado del rubio

Desde los techos un chico los observaba fríamente los miro irse-como puede ser que sean así-susurro mientras regresaba al departamento entro por la ventana de Hitomi y la vio tendida en la cama dormida después de haber llorado tanto se recostó en la pared y se dejó caer al piso lo mejor era dormir le gustase o no mañana tendría que dar más explicaciones de las que hubiese querido dar

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Tsunade

Los dos chicos se encontraban frente a ella-bien espero que me den algunas explicaciones ahora que han descansado pero antes…-lanzo un kunai al techo y de ahí callo Naruto al piso-Naruto ya tienes a Sasuke de regreso porque sigues espiando en mi oficina-el joven se rascaba la cabeza al haber caído de cara al suelo-Sakura, Sasuke ustedes también salgan-dijo dando la vuelta a su silla cada uno salió de un extremo de la ventana-¿acaso también tienen curiosidad? Eso no me extrañaría del idiota de Naruto pero ustedes

-esto… nosotros solo queríamos-Sakura se encontraba apenada al dar explicaciones a su maestra

-como se merecen saberlo-sentencio mirando a los niños-ustedes los salvaron-los tres se formaron tras los niños

Shinachiku mostro molestia en su mirada le gustase o no tendría que hablar frente a ellos si es que quería quedarse en konoha-los escucho-dijo Tsunade

-nosotros somos dos ninjas enviados en una misión rango súper S de nuestra aldea-hablo Hitomi

-¿Por qué envía a dos niños a una misión así?

-no podemos dar muchos detalles Hokage-sama esta misión es demasiado importante nuestra aldea depende de ella y no podemos dar muchos detalles

-lo importante es que fuimos enviados a konoha en busca de algo que nos ayudara a terminar la destrucción y guerra que hay en nuestra aldea-dijo Shinachiku serio

-¿que buscan?-pregunto la rubia

-no podemos decirlo-respondió Hitomi-pero el destino de nuestra aldea, la vida de sus habitantes y la nuestra depende de completar esta misión con éxito

Tsunade lo medito por unos momentos-¿Qué necesitan por ahora de konoha?

-solo refugio-dijo Shinachiku

-está bien lo tendrán y serán apoyados en lo que necesiten ahora pueden irse-dijo seria-ustedes también chicos-dijo a los mayores

-gracias Hokage-sama-respondió Hitomi antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse junto a los demás

Cuando todos se habían ido-me llamo Hokage-sama-dijo una voz tras ella

-si necesito que vigiles a esos dos-dijo sin mirar al anbu que había llegado

Entendido Hokage-sama-el anbu se fue y Tsunade dejo su papeleo para recostarse en su silla esos niños eran demasiado extraños le producían un extraño presentimiento lo mejor sería mantenerlos vigilados a esos chicos tan extraños


	3. Ira

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por los alrededores de konoha ya tenían una semana en la aldea y su misión rango súper S seguía prácticamente en cero. La Hokage les había dado un lugar para habitar mientras estuvieran en konoha también les regalaba comida de vez en cuando. Por las calles se escuchaban rumores sobre los dos nuevos jóvenes que habitaban la aldea nunca se quitaban sus capas tampoco dejaban ver más que su rostros. La realidad estaban cansados no tenían dinero y a pesar de ser ninjas no tenían permiso de la Hokage para recibir misiones se encontraban en problemas

-estoy cansada-dijo Hitomi mientras caminaban

-yo también-susurro su compañero-tengo mucha hambre-se dejó caer al piso cansado mientras su estómago hacia ruidos

-Shinachiku…-susurro

-¿Qué pasa?

-tu… ¿crees que seremos capaces de lograrlo?

La miro serio-no lo dudo… ¿y tú?

-comienzo a dudarlo hace mucho que no tardábamos tanto en una misión

-recuerda que esta no es una misión cualquiera-la vio suspirar-debemos seguir-dijo poniéndose en pie mientras seguían caminando por un sendero hasta que llegaron a un claro lleno de flores

Se sorprendieron al ver tantas flores de dónde venían hace mucho que no se podían apreciar ningún tipo de flor todas eran destruidas por la guerra. Hitomi miraba maravillada aquel lugar cuando no muy a lo lejos diviso a una mujer recogiendo algunas flores en una canasta la miro fijamente hasta que la reconoció-Ino-san…-susurro

Shinachiku la escucho y vio en su dirección la joven se ponía de pie mientras comenzaba su camino, pero su mirada se topó con aquellos extraños chicos-hola-sonrió efusivamente-¿Qué tal?-llego a su lado

-bien…-murmuro Shinachiku sin quitarle la vista

-ustedes deben ser Shinachiku y Hitomi-sonrió-se oye mucho de ustedes en la aldea deberían visitarme en la florería ¿les gustaría?-se sentía cercana a esos niños que solo la miraban inocentemente

-lo haremos Ino-san-susurro Hitomi

La joven sonrió le parecían tiernos-debo regresar a la florería pero esperare por ustedes-comenzó a tomar una flor de su canasta-toma-se lo dio a Hitomi-es un…

-narciso blanco…-susurro viéndolo-una flor que resiste el invierno para florecer en la primavera

La joven Yamanaka la miro con sus ojos verdes era extraño a su parecer la reacción de la joven

-gracias Ino-san-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Recordó la hora se le hacía aun extrañada por los chicos-espero verlos luego-sonrió mientras se marchaba

Ambos la vieron irse-la recuerdas-susurro Hitomi

-siempre-respondió Shinachiku mientras seguía caminando

La joven lo imito mientras sostenía su narciso caminaron en busca de algo que les ayudara en su misión pero nada ya era medio día estaban cansados y hambrientos cuando escucharon una pequeña discusión se acercaron a mirar ahí estaban el equipo 7 y el equipo8 reunidos

-¡maldito perro!-grito Naruto mientras veía a Akamaru resguardarse tras su amo-eres enorme no trates de esconderte-dijo molesto

-¡tienes algún problema con el!-grito su amo declarándole la guerra a Naruto

-Naruto tranquilízate eta solo comida-dijo Sakura ya cansada por la actitud de su compañero

-cálmate dobe-dijo el azabache cansado también

-¡no era solo comida!-grito ya furioso-¡ERA MI RAMEN!-grito histérico

-Akamaru solo tenía hambre-lo defendió Kiba- ha entrado muy duro es normal que quiera comida

-¡pero no la mía!-el rubio estaba harto nadie, absolutamente nadie debía meterse con su ramen-discúlpate ahora mismo

-pretendes que me disculpe porque corriste por toda la aldea por un perro-bufo molesto-el idiota eres tu

-¡Kiba!-grito un golpe lo callo en el momento-Sakura-chan…-susurro con lagrimas

-¡cállate Naruto nos haces pasar en ridículo!-grito su amiga ya harta-ni siquiera pudimos comer por seguirte

-me pregunto quién es más idiota-suspiro el azabache-tu por perseguir un perro hambriento o nosotros por seguir un idiota hambriento-rio mientras el joven rubio trataba de matarlo

-¡TEME!

Shino y Hinata eran espectadores de aquella pelea-esto...-interrumpió débilmente la Hyuga-lo sentimos mucho Naruto-kun Akamaru tuvo que esperar mucho por mi culpa lo siento-susurro

El joven se tranquilizó y la vio pedir disculpas por algo que no debía hacer-olvídalo Hinata-dijo sintiéndose estúpido ella se disculpa por una tontería que él había creado

Hinata se encogió al sentir la indiferencia del rubio, sino su amigo la miro -porque no nos acompañan a almorzar-dijo serio

-¿Qué?-dijo Kiba asustado-claro que no pueden venir-dijo molesto

-es mi comida, es mi decisión-dijo serio como siempre

-¿tu cocinas? -preguntaron los tres al unisón

-esto… en, en realidad, fui, fui yo-se sonrojo la ojiperla- hoy es el, el cumpleaños de, de shino-kun

-¿es tu cumpleaños?-dijo Naruto mientras lo veías como una rareza

-si es su cumpleaños y no pienso compartir las delicias de Hinata con ustedes váyanse-dijo el Inuzuka decidido a no compartir la comida

-venga hay suficiente-dijo Shino mientras daba la vuelta y se encontraba de frente con los dos niños que observaba la discusión, los miro fijamente por unos segundos hasta que el resto de sus compañeros se percató de la presencia de esto

Naruto los vio y se molestó de inmediato-¡que hacen aquí!-grito señalándolos mientras recordaba lo molesto que habían sido en torre del Hokage

Flash Back

Todos se retiraron de la oficina de la Hokage Naruto se cruzó de brazos-increíble-dijo viéndolos-una misión rango súper S-sonrió-ni yo eh echo una deben ser fuertes- sonrió

-no te creas especial-sonrió Sasuke-tu solo tienes suerte

-¡maldito teme!-grito mientras veía a los chicos caminando dándoles las espaldas-¿adónde van?

-no es obvio-dijo Shinachiku-no me interesa su conversión-dijo molesto

-mocoso malcriado respétame soy mayor-grito el rubio

-pero te comportas como un idiota-dijo dándole la cara

-¡mocoso!

-¡idiota!

-no griten aquí-dijo un guardia mientras pasaba

Shinachiku volteo-ni siquiera tienes mi nivel -se atrevió a retarlo

-mocoso arrogante-dijo mientras lo veía marcharse-mocoso-mascujo-parece una versión en miniatura de Sasuke

El azabache sonrió de medio lado-vencido por un niño

-¡teme!-grito mientras Sakura solo reía

No muy lejos de ahí caminaban Hitomi y Shinachiku-no sabía que podías hablar así-dijo extrañada la chica

El joven suspiro y puso cara cansada-no puedo-dijo entre un poco de llanto-solo te imite cuando peleas-dijo triste

La joven sonrió sabía que su amigo fingía era todo menos un chico rudo rebelde sin causa ese era el papel de ella

Fin del flash back

Shinachiku lo vio-nada que te importe- comenzó a caminar dándoles la espalda cuando, un extraño chillido los izo voltear a todos. Hitomi se sostenía el estómago apenada el hambre la traicionaba

Hinata la vio-por qué no, nos acompaña-dijo apenada-sino te importa shino-kun

El joven negó-vengan con nosotros-la joven Hitomi sonrió mientras miraba a Shinachiku sabía que él estaba en iguales condiciones

-ve si quieres-dijo serio-yo estoy bien-un gruñido lo traiciono mientras todos lo veían

En minutos se encontrar en un a manta sobre el césped había comida a sobre ella mucha Shinachiku y Hitomi se encontraban sentados entre Shino y Hinata se escuchan pequeños ruidos salir de los estómagos de los jóvenes

-deben comer-dijo Hinata mientras serbia un poco de comida para los jóvenes

-porque debo compartir la comida con todos ellos-dijo Kiba molesto

-es mi comida-dijo Shino viéndolo

-bueno "tu comida" con ellos-corrigió-la compartiría con ellos pero…-dijo mirando a un lado-¿Por qué están esos tres aquí?-dijo señalando a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto

-porque tu perro devoro mi almuerzo-dijo viendo a Akamaru

-déjenlo ya-dijo shino-es mi cumpleaños quiero que mis amigos estén aquí-dijo con un aire sepulcral típico de su voz

-no me digas que ahora serás sentimental-dijo Kiba suspiro resignado-sírveme un poco Hinata -extendió su plato

Todos recibieron su plato Shinachiku fue el último-toma-dijo dulcemente Hinata mientras este la veía con desconfianza

Lo tomo sin dejar de verla ella no le agradaba le parecía débil a simple vista

Todos comenzaron la comida Shino y Kiba estaban acostumbrados a la comida de Hinata cuando el equipo 7 comenzó a comer

-¡esta delicioso-ttebayo!-sonrió el rubio-serás una gran esposa-sonrió viendo a Hinata esta se sonrojo al borde del desmayo siendo interrumpida por Sakura

-esto es delicioso-sonrió la kunoichi-debes enseñarme a cocinar voy a perfeccionar aún más mis cualidades de cocina-sonrió

Sasuke se encontraba sonrojado viendo el plato-Hinata…-se escuchó-por favor enséñale a Sakura-todos lo miraron sorprendidos-lo necesita-dijo recordando que él era la victima de su comida aunque no quería aceptarlo tenían una especie de relación amorosa con ella desde algún tiempo ella siempre trataba de impresionarlo pero… le iba mejor como ninja médico que como cocinera

Sakura se sentía ofendía con cierta vergüenza en su cara por culpa de Sasuke los demás reían a excepción de Shino, Hitomi probo la dichosa comida-esta delicioso-sonrió

Shinachiku la miro con disgusto y probo algo dentro de él se sobre salto y comió sin decir nada solo quería irse

La comida transcurrió y todos terminaron Kiba bostezo-bien pueden irse ya todos-sonrió mientras echaba a sus amigos

-pero Kiba-kun….

-silencio Hinata la comida termino deben irse-sonrió

-aún falta la mejor parte-dijo Shino

-cállate no quiero compartir-dijo molesto

-es mi…

-si yace, ya se mi cumpleaños mi comida-bufo molesto

-que sucede-pregunto Sakura

-falta la especialidad de Hinata-hablo el Aburame

La joven saco unas bolas de arroz con la cara de cada miembro del equipo 8-lo siento no son muchas-susurro-no pensé que tendíamos compañía

-por eso quería que se fueran-dijo el castaño

Todos tomaron una, Shinachiku fue el último se quedó viendo detenidamente la cara de Kiba en el arroz algo volvió a salta dentro de el

-son deliciosas-sonrió Naruto recordando la última vez que la probo cuando eran niños-serás una buena esposa-Hinata volvió a sonrojarse los elogios volvían al aire. Shinachiku seguía observando la bola en sus manos la ira se apodero de su corazón la estrujo en su mano y la arrojo a la cara de Kiba-¡oye!-grito el joven solo vieron como Shinachiku se ponía de pie para irse

-estoy harto de estas tonterías-grito- se supone que son chuunin pero un genin es más maduro-grito antes de irse-no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes-grito furioso desaparecieron entre las ramas

Hitomi los vio a todos y corrió tras el

En el bosque

El joven caminaba molesto cuando sintió la presencia de su amiga-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ella

-nada-dijo molesto-odio esta misión vas monos terminemos rápido hay que irnos

-no iré -respondió

La miro molesto-vámonos

-no lo hare-dijo retrocediendo unos pasos-soy feliz aquí

-atrapada en una mentira-dijo viéndola-la paz nunca dura por siempre

-lo-susurro-pero quiero verla de nuevo soy feliz con ellos a mi lado el hecho de que…

-¡el hecho de que yo soy el único que recuerda que tenemos una misión!-grito furioso-esto es una misión no un día de campo Hitomi

-a donde piensas ir ahora-pregunto seria el joven solo la observo-dices que eres el único que recuerda la misión pero te diriges en dirección contraria al objetivo-dijo molesta-acaso buscaras a Takeshi, a taro, Mika, Haruka, Kohana, Nozomi o a Rui-grito ya furiosa-te recuerdo que ninguno está aquí la mayoría están muertos-dijo furiosa-pero no los recuerdas y buscas alguien para quejarte olvídate de tu estúpido enojo

El solo la miro-nunca me entenderás

-¿entenderte?-dijo molesta-¿crees que entenderte es darte la razón siempre? ¡Crees que eres el único que sufrió con esta guerra! Crees que tú eres el más afectado-dijo molesta-¡míralo!

El joven solo agacho la cabeza

-¡el sufre más que tú y no lo eh visto quejarse!-lo miro-vete solo… soy feliz con una mentira-se dio la vuelta-lo perdí todo una vez no lo volveré a hacer seré feliz-dijo yéndose

Shinachiku apretó los puños ella tenía razón pero nunca lo aceptaría nunca le perdonaría por dejarla morir

Se dio la vuelta lo mejor era investigar nada tenía sentido… todo era diferente a lo que conocía tanta paz… todo este mundo era absurdo…

Camino todo el día hasta entrada la noche camino al departamento que compartía con Hitomi un anbu lo intercepto

-que quiere-dijo molesto

-Hokage-sama quiere verlo en su oficina-respondió

Suspiro debía obedecer-ahora voy-respondió

Oficina del Hokage

Tsunade de nuevo tenia al joven de frente pero esta vez solo-bien me alegra de que viniera-sonrió

-que quiere-dijo molesto

-quería anunciarte que desde mañana serás un ninja temporal de konoha-vio la sorpresa en el rostro del chico-mientras estés aquí trabajaras en algunas misiones-dijo tranquila-¿aceptas?

-¿Qué hay de Hitomi?-pregunto

-ella fue informada hace algunas horas y acepto ya le eh asignado su primera misión para mañana tu que decides-dijo viéndolo

Suspiro debía aceptar solo saliendo podría investigar más para terminar su propia misión-acepto

-bien me alegra-sonrió-puedes irte, el joven asintió y se fue

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune-cree que esto sea buena idea

-esos dos han mantenido un perfil muy bajo-respondió-solo así sabremos sus verdaderas habilidades-suspiro-obligándolos a mostrarlas-dijo seriamente esos niños le causaban mucha desconfianza debía averiguar su objetivo de alguna forma u otra


	4. Habilidades Inciertas

NOTAS: Tacca chantrieri o Flor Murciélago Negro es una de las plantas más extrañas del mundo desconozco si tiene usos medicinales por lo que la mención de esta flor en este capítulo es toda mi responsabilidad

Tres jóvenes caminaban por el bosque se dirigían hacia una aldea no muy lejana había una extraña serie de robos y habían sido enviados a investigar. Aquellos chicos no se mostraban muy agosto con la misión uno tenía una cara de indiferencia, la otra apenada y nerviosa mientras el ultimo estaba notablemente molesto

Hinata vio a Naruto y Sasuke sentía que hacia un muy mal trio para ellos reemplazando a Sakura que había sido enviada a una misión diferente a última hora por Tsunade. Miro temerosa a ambos trataba de romper aquella pesada atmosfera pero no sabía cómo hacerlo-esto… Sasuke-kun…-susurro

El joven azabache la miro sin mucho interés esperando que esta hablara

-esto… esto…-no tenía idea de que decir hasta que una idea surco su mente-cu, cuales son los detalles de la misión-dijo temerosa-yo, yo lo siento llegue tarde y, y no pude escucharlos

Sasuke la miro-no importa-dijo mientras seguía su camino-debemos investigar una serie de extraños robos

-¿extraños robos?-pregunto extrañada

-así es no roban nada de valor monetario solo cosas preciadas para los habitantes

-qué extraño…-susurro-la, lamento molestarte con, con una pregunta así-dijo sintiéndose mal después de todo ella fue la última en ser integrada al equipo-espero no estorbar…

-la verdad no me importa-dijo el chico serio-es natural se supone que haríamos la misión junto a Kiba o Shino pero fueron enviados a última hora a otra misión por lo que Tsunade no tuvo nada más que asignarte a ti, necesitábamos un ninja especializado en el rastreo para esta misión-termino el joven haciendo sentir a la joven Hyuga que solo fue puesta en las misión porque no había de otra

-cállate teme-dijo el rubio viendo a Hinata-ella será de más ayuda que Shino o Kiba con su byakugan-puso sus manos tras la cabeza mientras suspiraba fastidiado-no te desquites con ella porque estés molesto

La joven los vio extrañados-¿Por qué dices eso Naruto-kun?-dijo un tanto intrigada

El joven la miro y sonrió-está molesto por que Sakura fue enviada a otra misión a último momento-rio mientras veía a su amigo apartar el rostro con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

-cállate maldito dobe

-ya veo…-susurro mientras veía a Sasuke y luego a Naruto-a, a ti también de, debe molestarte que, que Sakura-chan no, no haya podido venir-dijo con un nudo en la garganta sentía que el joven aun sentía algo por su compañera

El negó levemente sonriendo ampliamente-la verdad no, entiendo las razones de Tsunade además-la miro-me gusta ver al teme preocupado por no poder verla-una roca golpeo su cabeza-¡maldito teme!-grito furioso mientras su amigo seguía caminando retomo la conversación viendo a la chica-además creo que serás de mucha ayuda

La joven sonrió débilmente y luego puso una expresión seria-pero… te ves molesto-susurro

-no lo estoy-sonrió-me siento feliz con esta misión Hinata es raro que tengamos misiones juntos últimamente-la joven se puso roja como tomate-pero…-ambos cambiaron a un semblante serio-hay algo que no entiendo

-la joven la miro preocupada-¿Qué cosa?...

-¡porque tiene que venir ese mocoso con nosotros!-grito molesto señalando al joven Shinachiku que caminaba al lado de los tres

-Hokage-sama me envió a esta misión te guste o no-dijo sin prestarle atención a la mirada de odio del joven como había hecho en todo el camino

El rubio solo hizo un gesto de desagrado odiaba a esa versión de Sasuke como lo llamaba, Hinata solo sonrió al ver a Naruto pelar con el pequeño miro al frente e imito a Sasuke centrado en el camino a la aldea

Sakura, Ino y Hitomi caminaban rumbo a un extraño campo de flores la misión de ella consistías en atender a un pequeño pueblo que había sido contagiado con una extraña enfermedad que de no ser tratada causaría la muerte de todos aquellos que lo habitaban Sakura fue designada como la ninja médico, Ino al ser una experta en flores y plantas la ayudaría a encontrar la cura y Hitomi iba como un apoyo aunque la verdadera razón de la Hokage para enviarla fue el hecho que necesitaba según ella verla en acción para averiguar sus habilidades

-Ino crees que encontraras lo que necesites-dijo seria Sakura mientras caminaban

-Según lo que dijo aquella anciana eso espero-dijo la joven mientras recordaba…

Flash back

Habían pasado algunas horas desde habían llegado Sakura se dedicaba a la revisión de todas las personas infectadas Ino y Hitomi ayudaban en lo que podían

Sakura suspiro cansada no estaba segura de cómo podría hallar una cura rápida esta vez necesitaba a su compañera-Ino ven aquí-dijo cansada la rubia se acercó Sakura le mostro los resultados

-creo que sé que puede ayudar-dijo un tanto seria

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo sorprendida la Haruno

-la flor múrciela negro-dijo mientras pensaba-es capaz de curar casi cualquier mal sus propiedades medicas son casi infinitas creo que eso mesclado con otras cosas puede ayudar

-¿flor murciélago negro?-dijo un tanto confundida

Ino la miro-es una flor muy extrañada y algo difícil de encontrar

-y donde la encontraremos-pregunto prediciendo las respuesta

-no lose-dijo un tanto decepcionada-es muy difícil encontrarla

-¿dijeron "flor murciélago negro"?-hablo una anciana enferma que se encontraba cerca de ellas

-así es-respondió Sakura-¿la conoce?

-claro que si-sonrió-es muy hermosa y extraña crece no muy lejos de aquí en un enorme campo de flores

-perfecto-sonrió Ino- a donde se encuentras ese campo

La anciana cambio a una expresión seria-no creo que sea buena idea que vayan ahí

-¿Por qué?-respondió Sakura-hay alguna razón por la que no debamos acercarnos

-la verdad… desde hace algún tiempo ese lugar se a vuelto peligroso para cualquier viajero-se quedó seria- ha sido tomado por ninjas renegados sumamente fuertes que roban y asesinan a todo aquel que se acerca-miro a las dos jóvenes-ustedes son grandes personas por tratar de ayudarnos lo mejor es que no se arriesguen a ir

Ino y Sakura se miraron unos segundos-no se preocupe-sonrió Sakura-somos ninjas de konoha nosotros nos encargaremos de salvarlos

Fin del flash back

-hemos llegado-sonrió Hitomi mientras corría al frente maravillada por lo que sus ojos le mostraban un enorme campo repleto de todas las flores conocidas en el mundo era como una mina de oro en flores-Ino-san cual es la flor murciélago negro-pregunto mientras veía a las mayores revisar el lugar

-es una flor no mayor a medio metro-dijo indicando el tamaño con su mano-es muy amplia, de color oscuro y pareciera que tiene muchos bigotes-vio la ilusión de la niña luego de recibir un "entendido" como respuesta de ella para luego salir corriendo lejos a buscarla-es… una niña muy tierna-sonrió Ino mientras veía a Sakura-¿no te parece?

-creo que lo es un poco-sonrió

-de cierta forma me recuerda a ti cuando eras una pequeña frentona-sonrió-aunque lo frentona no se te quitara nunca

-cerda…-susurro mientras la veía sonreír-creo que es seguro-la vio seriamente mientras veía a Ino asentir se dispersaron para buscar la dichosa flor

Había pasado media hora buscando y aun no la encontraba aquel lugar era enorme incluso para perder una flor tan extraña

Hitomi caminaba buscando cuidadosamente hasta que diviso algo similar a aquella flor-¡Ino-san, Sakura-san!-grito emocionada-¡la encontré!-grito llamando la atención de las kunoichis

Ino y Sakura la miraron desde diferentes puntos pero una extraña sensación les recorrió la piel detrás de Hitomi se empezaba a formar una extraña neblina-¡Hitomi sal de ahí!-grito Sakura

Hitomi reacciono y vio la neblina en sus pies-diablos…-susurro

Por fin habían llegado a aquella aldea en ella había una extraña atmosfera pareciera que hacía falta algo

Comenzaron a caminar en busca de información pero a su paso solo veían a personas muy decaídas caminando débilmente por las calles. Se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de comida para analizar la situación debían encontrar a alguien que les informara pero todas aquellas personas a las que les habían preguntado los habían ignorado

-esto es muy difícil-murmuro Hinata sentada al lado de Naruto-nadie quiere decir nada

-debemos encontrar información aquí hay algo extraño-dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba a su alrededor, miro a Shinachiku mirando a lo lejos por lo visto sin interés en la misión decidió ignorarlo por el momento

-que nadie piensa decirnos nada-dijo molesto Naruto-estamos aquí para ayudar-cruzo los brazos frustrados

-¿ustedes son los ninjas de konoha?-dijo un anciano sentado en un banco no muy lejos de ellos, todos asintieron-los esperábamos lamento su bienvenida la gente de este pueblo actúa muy extraño últimamente-sonrió

-viejo sabes algo de los robo-dijo Naruto viéndolo fijamente

-claro que lo se

-podría decirnos que ha pasado-dijo Hinata

-pues una situación muy extraña

-eso lo sabemos-intervino Sasuke-por eso estamos aquí para recuperar las cosas robadas

-todo ha sido de vuelo chico-hablo aquel anciano pacíficamente

-¿Cómo que ha sido de vuelto?

-así es hace algunos días las cosas comenzaron a aparecer frente a las puertas de sus dueños

-eso significa que no nos necesitan para nada-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie-vieja nos envió para nada

-se equivocan -interrumpió el aldeano-los necesitamos más que nunca-hablo serio

-Pero las cosas han sido devueltas-hablo Hinata

-y ese es el problema

-no entiendo viejo explícate-hablo Naruto extrañado por aquella platica

-verán hace algunas semanas comenzaron a desaparecer objetos preciados para las personas del pueblo-los cuatro escuchaban atentos-aunque los objetos estuviesen guardados junto a cosas de inmenso valor el dinero y las joyas nunca fueron robadas solo cosas insignificantes como abanicos o demás cosas de poco valor-suspiro profundo-el problema es que todas esas cosas de poco valor monetario eran los objetos con mayor valor para el corazón de cada persona a las que les fue robado, solo fueron robados objetos de corazón

-¿objetos de corazón?-interrumpió la Hyuga

-así es pequeña los objetos de corazón son una antigua leyenda-sonrió-bueno los objetos fueron de vueltos pero al momento de recibirlos sus dueños comenzaron a decaer como si les fuese chupada toda su energía vital

-qué extraño…-murmuro Sasuke-usted que cree que paso-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿quieres saber lo que pienso?-sonrió y vio al azabache asentir-creo que fue el ladrón de corazones

-¿ladrón de corazones?-dijeron los tres en emisión- así es, es una antigua leyenda-tomo aire dispuesto a narrarla-la leyenda cuenta que las personas llegaban a amar tanto algo en su vidas se creaba un vínculo que única a ese "algo" y al corazón de su dueño, por eso existió un malvado hombre que trato de robar todos los objetos de corazón de las personas para sacarles la energía que los mantenía vivos directamente-los miro atentos-pero nunca pudo lograrlo pero juro que regresaría y lo lograría por eso las personas comenzaron a dejar de amar tanto, comenzaron a mentir y odiar para que nadie pudiese tener acceso a sus corazones-suspiro-pero por más frio que seas siempre habrá algo que este unido a tu corazón

Shinachiku escucho al viejo terminar se quedó callado, el objeto más cercano a su corazón toco levemente sus visores y luego suspiro ¿Qué hacía? Era solo una estúpida leyenda

-es una gran historia-sonrió Hinata-pero la verdad nos ayudaría más saber algo sobre los robos-dijo apenada

-sobre eso-medito el anciano-lo único que sé es que muchas personas dijeron haber visto una extraña sombre es todo lo que se

-será de ayuda-dijo Naruto mientras se iba-gracias viejo-todos se despidieron mientras tratarían de recorrer el pueblo en busca de más pistas

Se encontraban al medio de la aldea una gran parte libre de edificios-esto es caso perdió-dijo Shinachiku cansado de estar ahí

-cállate mocoso debemos terminar-dijo serio-hay Sasuke

Llamo la atención del azabache mirándolo de forma extraña lo que el azabache comprendió había algo raro en el ambiente-Hinata usa tu byakugan-ordeno-busca algo extraño

La joven asintió y lo activo, Shinachiku la miro fijamente-byakugan…-susurro por lo bajo sin dejar de mirarla-Hyuga…-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que una bomba de luz callo entre ellos segándolo, seguida por una bomba de humo-¡que está pasando!-grito el chico

-están bien-dijo Naruto mientras trataba de acercarse a sus compañeros entre ese denso humo cuando sus pasos fueron detenidos de golpe de forma involuntaria-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Teme!, ¡Hinata!-grito desesperado

-Naruto-kun…-dijo la joven-me desharé de esta humo rotación celes….-Naruto no entendió como pero la joven había caído a sus pies inconsciente

-maldición-murmuro-Sasuke Hinata esta inconsciente-por su lado Sasuke luchaba algo le impedía hacer algún movimiento se encontraba atrapado

Shinachiku no entendía que pasaba solo oyó los gritos de Naruto estaba confundido debía hacer algo se consentir en sus pensamientos y siento como si algo tocase sus visores, reacciono y salto no muy lejos ahora entendía el ladrón volvía a atacar aprisionando a los ninjas mayores suspiro solo había algo que hacer antes que tratase matarlos y el quedase también atrapado –"le dije a Hitomi que no lo usara pero… yo debo romper la regla"-pensó el joven mientras se concentraba ocultando su ataque en el humo

Hitomi trato de saltar lejos de ahí pero su pie fue sujeto cuatro ninjas renegados de la aldea de la niebla salieron-carne fresca- sonrió uno mientras sostenía a la chica

-¡suéltala!-grito Sakura mientras sacaba un kunai al mismo tiempo que Ino

-no lo creo-respondió otro-este será el fin de las tres-una cortina enorme de niebla las rodeo imposibilitando a las jóvenes de la vista

Ino sintió como era golpeada trato de usar su transferencia de mente pero no podía apuntar tuvo que pelear directamente con su cuchillo como pudiese

Sakura por su lado se clono mientras una peleaba con sus puños la otra y verdadera trataba de recuperar a Hitomi, llego ante sus captores-suéltela-dijo sacando su kunai

-no lo creo –sonrió-este es tu fin mientras uno sujetaba a Hitomi le otro salió a pelear con Sakura

Hitomi miraba expectante todo lo que podía-¡vete!-grito a la kunoichi-¡vete!-su voz cada vez se oí mas desesperada-¡morirás vete!-gritaba mientras sus ojos parecían abandonar la realidad vio a Sakura ser herida en el brazo. Hitomi no lo soporto la niebla se izó más densa para Sakura e Ino lo único que pudieron escuchar fue un fuerte grito de uno de los bandidos, mientras Ino luchaba sintió a su enemigo desaparecer igual que Sakura, se escuchaba el ruido de cuchillos, y gritos de aquellos hombres Sakura corrió hacia donde los gritos se dirigían de poco a poco pudo ver la niebla disiparse miro débilmente como cerca de ella se encontraban los cadáveres de los bandidos con heridas mortales en todo sus cuerpos, no muy lejos vio a otro en el suelo-ten piedad…-logro escuchar de aquel hombre Hitomi estaba parada sobre él y un kunai apenas estaba insertado en su corazón "por qué debería" logro escuchar de la chica vio como ponía su pie sobre el kunai oyó los gritos de aquel hombre pidiendo piedad lentamente la joven Hitomi comenzó a presionar aquel kunai con su pie atravesando lenta y dolorosamente el corazón de aquel sujeto, Sakura no podía ver su rostro-maldita psicópata…-se oyó de aquel sujeto antes de dar su último respiro, la vio ponerse en cuclillas y sacar el kunai del pecho en sangrentado, no supo si fue su imaginación o que pero pudo ver reflejado sobre el kunai el rostro de Hitomi unos ojos que jamás había visto y una sonrisa surcando su rostro en sus pensamientos una frase surco su mente "la cara de un verdadero asesino"

Pasaron algunos momento antes de que la niebla se disipara casi por completo la vio caminar y ponerse a recoger algunas flores, Ino llego a su lado-Sakura estas bien y Hitomi-dijo preocupada

La joven seria solo apunto a la niña recogiendo flores, Ino se sintió aliviada estaba bien. Vio como lentamente volteo su cuerpo hasta mirarlas de nuevo tenía una cara dulce y tierna, en sus manos son tenía muchas flores murciélago negro sonrió-las encontré-aquella sonrisa era opacada debió a la sangre esparcida por todo su cuerpo y rostro, Ino se alegró de que la chica estuviera bien, mientras Sakura no estaba segura de que pensar….

Concentro todo su ataque para luego correr directo fuera de la manta de humo

-huyo-dijo Sasuke en voz baja-Naruto sácanos de aquí

El joven asintió y comenzó a liberar el poder del Kyubi en su interior para romper aquel agarre pero… lo único que pudo escuchar el Uchiha fue un golpe seco contra el suelo-diablos…-de un momento a otro su cuerpo recupero su movilidad-¿Qué pasa?-reacciono debía salir de ahí utilizo su sharingan para encontrar al responsable, lo vio no muy lejos junto a un árbol y al lado podría ver perfectamente a Shinachiku tratando de dar pelea, corrió en auxilio del joven, salió de la cortina de humo y lo vio amenazante

-ríndete-dijo Shinachiku

Sasuke llego y coloco una de sus katanas en el cuellos del hombre-ahora eres prisionero de konoha

-¡nunca!-grito antes de insertarse un kunai en el corazón cayendo lentamente muerto

Sasuke y Shinachiku lo miraron que había pasado el humo se había disipado y ahí estaban Naruto y Hinata en el suelo se acercaron a auxiliarlos-fueron heridos-dijo mientras veía una minúscula cortadura en el rostro de ambos-¿Por qué se desmayaron?

-estarán bien-dijo Shinachiku mirándolos tristemente había veneno en el kunai solo dormirán irán algunas horas

El Uchiha lo miro ¿Cómo sabia eso? no lo entendía, recordó algo ¿Cómo Shinachiku había encontrado al responsable de todo eso?

El joven lo había encontrado sin ningún problema y además había escapado del agarre dedujo al verlo fuera del humo. Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos no entendía que había pasado pero estaba seguro más que nunca de algo tenia habilidades inciertas… habilidades que podrían representar una gran peligro

NOTAS: gracias por leer mi historia que disculparme por el capitulo anterior no quedo como quería y mis disculpas estuvo un poco fuera de lugar pero había información que no encontré otra forma de incluir mis disculpas a todos gracias por leer

**sakkuharuu****: gracias por haber sido mi primer comentario me animaste mucho espero sigas mi historia me diste muchas ideas lamento no poder revelar nada de la historia pero realmente gracias por leer mi historia**


End file.
